


Trust No One

by Laeirel



Series: there are 2 impostors among us [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Attempted Murder, DO THEY EAT THE CREWMATES HEADS???, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, HOW DO ALIEN BODIES IN AMONG US WORK HELP, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Trust Issues, Violence, well they do here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Impostors Lime and Yellow have made their first kills, accusations are thrown and the remaining crewmates hope is slowly slipping away.Red and Blue team up with Black and Pink to make sure the others are safe from the impostor's control.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us), Cyan/Pink (Among Us), Lime & Yellow (Among Us), Orange/Purple (Among Us)
Series: there are 2 impostors among us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937821
Kudos: 7





	Trust No One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "how do I write murder" the fic. This sort of goes along with the oneshot series, but I might've changed a few things. Will I get better at writing murder? Probably not. Anyways,

The Skeld had been on it's latest mission for four months now, with nothing to report. Crewmates had been getting their tasks done weekly, monthly, whenever they needed to get done. After the warning about the impostors, they had formed small alliances to keep themselves together so that their intruders couldn't attack.

It had worked so far, for the most part. Until one day Lime and Yellow had decided that they'd had enough peace and quiet.

They'd decided to target Brown and Green, the two who liked to stay away from everyone and set out on their own, first. Lime grinned to himself when Brown went to do a medbay scan, alone. Lucky for him, the other was too focused with his task to realize he was being watched.

Licking his sharp teeth, Lime watched as Brown started the scan and logged the data being shown. Carefully, he crept out of his hiding spot behind the unsuspecting crewmate and opened his mouth, sharp, poisonous tongue piercing through the space suit and then through flesh and bone. Half of Brown's corpse fell to the scanner where he once stood while Lime ate the other. Then, as quickly as he killed Brown, he left. Disappearing into the vents as he licked the blood off his lips with a sinister grin on his face.

* * *

Yellow was in a similar situation. She had found Green in electrical, fixing wires. Everyone refused to go anywhere near the dubbed "murder room", so Green stepped up and went. A mistake, really. Yellow _loved_ electrical.

Twirling the gun in her hand, she raised it and aimed at the unsuspecting crewmate. Hissing when she heard voices, she fired quickly, Green's body fell and she vented, leaving Pink and Blue to find Green.

At the last second Blue saw the vent close, but he didn't see who had gone through.

"Oh, God! Green!" Pink cried.

"Fuck," Blue growled, pulling out his tablet and pressing a button. "Come on, Pink."

"But what about Green?"

"Green's _dead_. Someone else probably is, too. We won't know unless we go meet with everyone else.

Pink let out a shaky sigh. "They really weren't joking about the impostors, were they?"

"No. Come on, let's just tell the others and figure this out later."

* * *

Blue and Pink were the last to arrive. White watched them sit at the only open spots, next to Red and Cyan.

"Blue? Care to explain the report?"

"I wish I didn't have to."

"Just explain it." Black growled. "Some of us were in the middle of a task."

"Black, shut up. Go on, Blue." Red interrupted, quieting Black for his partner to continue.

"Green... Green's dead."


End file.
